


Payment

by unreadable0



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Lust at First Sight, M/M, leorio/kurapika if you squint, mob boss kuroro, seduction AU, undercover agent kurapika
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-06 22:35:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19072066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unreadable0/pseuds/unreadable0
Summary: “How much do you cost?” he asked again, voice rough. If Kurapika hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Kuroro was blushing. Laughing and kissing him again, Kurapika tasted victory. He lingered for a moment, letting their breaths mingle, before he drew away, untangling himself from the man’s arms.“Oh, I cost much more than money,” Kurapika replied lowly, running a finger down Kuroro’s cheek. The man swallowed harshly.ORKurapika's mission was simple. Seduce one Kuroro Lucilfer, and get the information that the Hunter's Association needed. Kuroro's just along for the ride.





	Payment

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Here's a quick lil thing I whipped up at the close of my exams! I'm currently trying to get back to work on my long term projects, but please feel free to drop some requests for oneshots in the comments now that I have time to write!

“You’ve been briefed, I assume?”

Leorio’s voice carried over high and tinny as Kurapika adjusted the comms system on his watch. Sighing, he fiddled with the stops one more time before answering.

“In detail,” he said, an exasperated note in his voice that made Leorio laugh. “Trust me. Neon was very thorough in explaining the procedure _._ ” He rolled his eyes.

“I don’t doubt it.” The medic’s voice turned serious. “Are you sure you’re good with this?”

Kurapika looked in the mirror and unbuttoned the top of his already see-through shirt. “What’s there not to be okay with?” He heard Leorio start to say something, and he cut him off. “Rhetorical question, Leorio. But seriously, the way that Neon explained it, all I have to do is dance with her a bit and then see which one of us the target prefers.”

The line stayed silent, and Kurapika knew he was pushing it as he continued to speak.

“And if all goes according to plan…” he trailed off, shrugging, “then I just hope he’s clean.” Leorio made a noise reminiscent of a deflating balloon.

“I have _no_ idea why they still put you out on the field, Kurapika, with how little self-preservation instinct you have,” Leorio deadpanned.

“That’s exactly _why_ they put me out on the field,” Kurapika corrected him. He switched on the camera system for a brief moment. “How do I look?”

Leorio coughed, and Kurapika could practically _hear_ how hard the man was blushing as he spoke. “I can see… wow, I can see _everything,_ Kurapika. Really, it’s like you’re not even wearing clothes. Neon really outdid herself with this one.”

Kurapika frowned, giving himself one last once-over. It _was_ a bit much, but if it came down to it, he was still decent where it mattered.

“Well,” he said, “wish me luck. If you don’t hear from me in the next four hours, then do expect to be fishing my body out of the Yorknew bay.” And on that cheerful note, he turned off his comms system amidst Leorio’s protests.

Stepping out of the room, he allowed himself to ponder Leorio’s words. _Was_ he okay with this? Kurapika knew that if he had gotten these orders just a few years earlier, he would have been appalled and deeply insulted at how flippant they were about his tossing away his dignity. This sentiment had pretty much been dead and buried by the time his first year of service had ended, however. Probably due to that one mission involving Leorio crossdressing as a very ugly woman and masquerading as his date, in which every thought that _he_ was the woman, and not Leorio. He sighed. Kurapika supposed that the Hunter’s Association just had a way of desensitizing their agents to every situation.

Shaking off his thoughts, he walked up to Neon. She was, if at all possible, dressed even more inappropriately than he was. He bowed, offering his arm to her gallantly. She leveled him with an appraising look.

"I see that the clothes fit," she remarked, tugging at the slinky material of his jacket. 

Kurapika snorted. "They fit a little  _too_ well. Are you ready?” he asked. The young woman nodded.

“Yeah,” she replied, “just give me a second.” He watched as her expression shifted from serious to vacant and ditsy, her intelligent eyes betraying nothing but vague enthusiasm. She put her arm in his, giggling dreamily.

Leading her to the back entrance of the private room, he gave her an amused glance.

“It’s always so unnerving when do that,” he told her. Her eyes smarted for a second, the facade dropping.

“Do what?” The vapid look was back.

Kurapika shook his head. “ _That_.” It had taken him a while to warm up entirely to Neon when he had first met her. Her enthusiastic attitude had been off-putting to him at first, but after working with her on a few missions, he had come to realize how she used it to advantage. She was a field-agent mostly, sent in to take down the particularly slippery targets of the Association, and she was good at what she did. Neon was entirely too intelligent and manipulative to the point that it freaked him out at times.

Neon stopped him in front of the door. “Smile,” she commanded childishly, her hands stretching his lips upwards. Kurapika raised an eyebrow, uncooperative. She let her hands drop. “Or not. That weird intense look you always have on is actually pretty sexy.” She patted his arm in encouragement. “Use that. And remember what I taught you yesterday.” Kurapika allowed himself to let out a sharp laugh.

“Oh, I’ll never forget it,” he replied. “It was entirely too embarrassing.”

Neon grinned, winking. “That’s the point.” She smoothed down her hair, face flickering through multiple expressions before settling on something deceptively innocent. “ Now let’s go get these guys.”

Kurapika quickly schooled his features. The mission was straight forward, easy. His target’s little bodyguard group and some other underworld lackeys had reserved this room for the night, and all he had to do was get the boss’s attention and hold it long enough for negotiations to be done. _And_ he didn’t have to kill anyone, which was a plus. He could do this. Steeling himself, he walked through the doorway.

Music blasted loudly through the speakers and Kurapika winced. God, he always forgot how annoying club music was. Giggling at his reaction,  Neon swept past the curtain and onto the small stage, leaving Kurapika slink in after her.

Immediately, he caught sight of the target among the small crowd. _Kuroro Lucilfer_ . No one really knew what he did exactly, but most of the informants that Kurapika had spoken to agreed that he had connections throughout all of Yorknew’s underworld. Even though it was dark and neon lights flickered with disorienting shapes, Kurapika could tell that it was him. The man stared back at him openly, not even trying to disguise the way that his eyes lingered on the blond’s face. Kurapika felt his lips twitch upwards. Lucilfer was not _unattractive_ —quite the opposite, in fact _._ Perhaps this would not be that difficult.

With an elegant flick of his wrist, Kurapika swept Neon into his arms. She faked a gasp, tugging him closer, and Kurapika suppressed rolling his eyes at her antics. And then they were… well, what they doing wasn’t really dancing so much as it was moving against each other in the most suggestive way possible, but whatever it was, it was working out quite well. The crowd watched them with renewed attentiveness and the less-than-sober ones slurred out explicit things.

The dancing carried on for a few more minutes as the two of them kept close watch over their target. Then, as Kurapika dipped Neon for the last time, she dragged him closer until their lips brushed lightly together. Kurapika froze for a split second. _That… was not part of the plan._

“And...bingo!” she whispered excitedly, drawing away slightly.

“What?” Kurapika asked, trying to keep his voice hushed, even though the loud music would have obscured his words anyway.

Neon smirked. “The rest is up to you,” she explained, glancing back at the crowd. “Damn, if looks could kill,” she muttered to herself. Kurapika drew her back up, spinning her out and sneaking a glance at their target. The man still looked completely composed despite what Neon’s apprehension, although a flicker of interest lit up in the other’s gaze as their eyes met.

“You better be right,” Kurapika said quietly to Neon, who was trying not to laugh from behind him, “or I’m about to make a fool of myself.”

Neon touched his hand in reassurance. “Oh, I wouldn’t worry about _you_.” She smiled wickedly at him before slipping back behind the curtain. Kurapika sighed for umpteenth time that night, before turning back to the group. 

Unhurried, Kurapika slowly walked off of the stage, taking off his jacket and casting it aside. The group watched him, interested, and Kurapika couldn’t resist toying with them. He blamed his newfound boldness on the adrenaline and the music blaring, sinking into his skin. He couldn't actually be enjoying this, could he?

He pulled one of the bodyguards towards him, a blushing man who for some reason was carrying a samurai sword of all things. The man looked surprised and Kurapika laughed lightly, straightening the samurai-man’s tie. He watched from the corner of his eye how Lucilfer’s gaze sharpened, eyes growing cold.

Sparing the man a flirty smirk, Kurapika pushed him away, continuing towards Lucilfer.

The blond sauntered closer, popping open the buttons of his thin shirt as he met his target’s stare, unflinching. Licking his lips, he batted away the reaching hands of the other patrons to stop in front of the man’s chair. Long gone was the look of practiced indifference on Lucilfer’s face, replaced by plain desire. Lucilfer’s eyes raked up his form and Kurapika suppressed the shiver that ran up his spine.

Kurapika looked up at him from under his lashes, lips fixed into a sinuous smile as he straddled his lap in one fluid motion. The man startled at the contact.  Kurapika ran a finger down his target’s chest, shushing him. Lucilfer watched him, transfixed, and Kurapika had him gripping the arms of his chair with skilled roll of his hips. The groan that sounded low in the man’s throat made something jolt hot in Kurapika’s stomach and he almost faltered in his movements.

Recovering quickly, he continued to move against the other man, trying not to enjoy how Lucilfer jerked impatiently at his touch.The blond smirked, taking the man’s hands and guiding them to rest at his hips. Lucilfer groaned, gripping him roughly as Kurapika thrust shallowly against him again, denying him the real friction that he so desired.

Kurapika didn’t have to fake the moan that fluttered past his lips when Lucilfer rubbed against him. He could feel his body reacting to the other man, and he had a feeling Lucilfer had noticed too. The man let out a pleased hum and hands ran down his thighs, the heat of his skin burning through the material of Kurapika’s slacks. Still, if it came down to it, Kurapika had the upper hand. Lucilfer was already aroused, and painfully so, if the straining hardness bumping against Kurapika’s ass was any indication. And Kurapika... well, Kurapika had had training. 

The task was turning out to be much simpler than he originally thought, his own interests aside. Lucilfer was unraveled completely, flushed and enraptured by the man grinding so perfectly on top of him. Kurapika was surprised that it had been so easy to pick him apart; the man who his fellow agents had tried so hard to crack with bribery and threats was turning to putty under Kurapika’s hands.

 _Time to seal the deal._ Kurapika let his eyes drop to Lucilfer’s lips. He leaned down, taking his time in toying with the man’s anticipation. Pausing once their lips were just a breath apart, he said lowly, “ _I’ll be waiting._ ” Then he pressed his mouth hot against Lucilfer’s for the briefest of moments before sliding out of his grasp.

The man let out a low growl, grabbing for him, but Kurapika slinked away, drinking up the fire in the other’s eyes and the low roar of the crowd. He slipped back behind the curtain, tossing one last heated look backwards. Lucilfer was still watching him, gaze hungry, and Kurapika smiled inwardly. No doubt the man would be seeking him out afterwards.

* * *

Sure enough, after the show finished, Kurapika didn’t have to wait long for the man to approach him behind the curtain. His target wavered, lingering just outside for a moment as if unsure of what to do. Kurapika could feel the man’s eyes on him and suddenly he felt self-conscious.

“I know you’re there,” he called softly, shucking off his jacket with a sigh. “Come on out.”

The man crossed into the room and Kurapika felt a hand fall on his shoulder, spinning him gently to face him. Kurapika’s heart sped up at the look of intense focus on the man’s face. He cleared his throat nervously.

“What do you want?” he prompted, keeping his voice carefully even. Kurapika already knew the answer, with the way that Lucilfer’s hands twitched impatiently by his sides. But the man stayed silent, choosing instead to stare at him intently. Seconds stretched into minutes, and Kurapika resisted the urge to fidget under Lucilfer’s heavy gaze.

Feigning indifference, he sighed, stepping away slightly. Slowly, making sure that Lucilfer was watching, he began to unbutton his shirt. The man’s breathing stuttered.

“What are you doing?” he asked, voice strained. Kurapika gave him a blithe smile, tossing the shirt aside completely before sweeping past the man.

“If you’re not here for anything,” he said, looking over his shoulder coyly, “then I have another show to put on.”

The man made a noise of protest, and hand closed around wrist, bruising. He tugged him backwards. Stumbling into the man’s arms, Kurapika only managed a quiet _“oh”_ before Lucilfer’s lips crashed down onto his, teeth clinking together in his impatience. The kiss was hungry and heated and _dirty,_ with Kuroro’s hand sliding to his inner thigh. Kurapika allowed him to take his fill, trying to quiet the excitement stirring in his stomach. Teeth and tongue trailed down his neck, marking him in ways that left him arching into the other man. It wasn’t until the man yanked Kurapika’s hips to grind against his own that the blond broke away, biting back a gasp.

“No,” Kurapika reminded him softly, smiling at Kuroro’s eagerness. “Not without payment.”

Kuroro leaned into him again, chest warm against Kurapika’s front. “How much?” the man asked, mouth distractingly close the blond’s ear.

“Hm?” Kurapika fought back a moan as the man’s hands roamed over his bare skin. God, Kuroro was making things so difficult.

“How much do you cost?” he asked again, voice rough. If Kurapika hadn’t known better, he would have thought that Kuroro was blushing. Laughing and kissing him again, Kurapika tasted victory. He lingered for a moment, letting their breaths mingle, before he drew away, untangling himself from the man’s arms.

“Oh, I cost _much_ more than money,” Kurapika practically purred, running a finger down Kuroro’s cheek. The man swallowed harshly. The blond danced out of Kuroro’s reach as he grasped for him.

Kuroro caught up to him, hands seizing him by the waist. “What do you want?” he demanded, eyes dark and full of something that made Kurapika burn with want. “I can get you _anything_ ,” he said, voice low, _promising,_  “just name it.”

Kurapika smiled. He had him now. “What I _want_ is information,” he said, tone sultry. “Tell us what we want to know and I’m all yours.”

“Us?” Kuroro questioned, but Kurapika knew he wouldn’t refuse.

“Mm-hm,” he replied, hand coming to rest at the man’s groin. Kuroro groaned at his touch, the sound making Kurapika shiver. “Do we have a deal?” he asked, pressing down slightly, just enough to have the man take a sharp inhale.

“Yes,” the man breathed, pulling him in for a desperate kiss. Kuroro reached for the buckle of Kurapika’s pants, fingers fumbling with anticipation.

Kurapika leaned away, the man’s lips catching his jaw. “Not yet,” he chided. Kuroro’s grip tightened at his hips. “Information first, and then you’ll get what you” —he licked his lips, faltering— “what we _both_ want.” The fire in Kuroro’s eyes burned brighter at the promise.

Tapping the communication device at his wrist, he tugged on his discarded shirt. “Leorio? He’s ready to negotiate.” He snuck a glance at Kuroro. The man was disheveled and flushed, staring him down like he was a glass of water in the middle of a desert. “And Leorio? Don’t make this questioning drag out. For both of our sakes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Added Notes:  
> 1\. I don't know... I always like to think that Neon is secretly super intelligent and just acts ditsy to manipulate people. 
> 
> 2\. Kurapika is just super unfazed by everything at this point.
> 
> 3\. The next chapter will be from Kuroro's POV, because I'm finding out that writing from his perspective is so fun 
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought about this little ficlet/drop some oneshot ideas that you want to see done!
> 
> Lots of love,   
> unreadable0


End file.
